


What do you wish for?

by Anny_Reef



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_Reef/pseuds/Anny_Reef
Summary: Roman woke up in a castle - that wasn't a surprise at all. This time, however something was different, something was off.
Kudos: 1





	What do you wish for?

Roman woke up in a castle - that wasn't a surprise at all. It tends to happen. For numerous occasions after falling asleep tired and sad he woke up in his kingdom where he was always loved and adored. What was out of the ordinary however was his room. It looked smaller, simpler and even darker? Not to mention the bed felt harsh, with no pillows present. He has slept in far worse conditions, true but that was during the Imaginary war campaigns. He frowned trying to summon some lights. Nothing happened. He sat up on the bed. Not the Imagination then and definitely not the mind palace. Was he dreaming? He blinked. That could be it. He got up from the bed observing the stone walls of the small room and then stepping closer to the window, blocked by wooden shutters. He reached his hand opening it, blinking from the bright daylight.

A castle that looked like it was a fairy-tale illustration. Roman glanced outside, frozen with a side of the lovely garden.

-Patton would love it. He didn’t feel quite himself without his katana and the fact that only clothes he had at hand seemed to look suspiciously similar to rags wasn’t helping him regain his confidence. But the garden was so pretty. He took the broom to use it for self-defense purposes, just in case.

Down there flowers were even brighter, his gaze danced around the plants until it stopped on the old stone well. He came closer. We are standing by the wishing well. That’s all you have to do. And if you hear it echoing Your wish will soon come true. It felt as if the song was pulled out of him by some charm. His voice, a bit raspy at the beginning, was getting clear and strong. He lost himself to the melody, before suddenly realizing he wasn’t along anymore.

-Now that I’ve found you. Hear what I have to say. He didn’t hit the man with a broom purely by chance (in his defense no fiend has ever sung before attacking him), strategically he esc… changed his position in case he needed to fight. The stranger was persistent with his song. The lovely voice drew Romans attention. He finally took a good look at the young man.

-Thomas?! Roman squinted staring at their human dressed up like a Shakespearian tragedy prince, suddenly well aware of his own rag-like outfit partly hidden by the balcony. The other smiled not stopping his song and moving closely - looking at Roman as if he was some sort of miracle, beautiful and... Roman blushed and frowned realizing –that there was no recognition in the other’s eyes.

He backed away from the attention getting back to the castle. This wasn't Thomas at all, and this rapture this adoration wasn't coming from him. Thomas wouldn't have sung with him, Thomas....It hurt. Roman wished he could leave this place.

So, when the opportunity appeared he hadn’t thought twice about it and besides his walking outfit was way better than the supposed “home dress” for once it had a crown. He wasn’t planning to stay in the castle anyway, following some fairy-tale trope that obliged him to do chores in miserable clothing. No, thank you.

Huntsmen however, there was something about the huntsmen that made Roman feel uneasy, like some deep tickling as if he had forgotten something important. Something that was just on the tip of the tongue. He tried to remember it, but it didn’t work so he went back to thinking “big” about the whole being sucked into a weirdly stable dream and unable to use his powers.

Was he the only one here? No, why would he be? So where were the others?

He sighed – it was annoying to understand so little and be so…powerless. He picked some flowers absent-mindedly before the tiny voice caught his attention. Understanding creatures wasn't particularly unprecedented for him. Little cheaper was scared and lost, Roman could relate. He smiled reaching towards him.

-Hey. Small one. You'll be fine. He wasn't Patton, sure but the squeaker seemed to believe him. Roman smiled feeling better instantly. A sudden sharp feeling pierced him, something was wrong. Something… was so familiar with it. He turned around instantly trying to summon his katana, his power, anything. Nothing came. Roman screamed following the sharp glister of the knife running towards him. His back bumped into the rock. His heart raced in horror. He blinked. Nothing hurt. Roman stayed there paralyzed with fear looking at the huntsman.

\- I can't. I can't do it. He mumbled not facing Roman.

Something clicked inside of him, something set him free and he rushed into the depths of the forest, running like a hair haunted by dogs. He didn't feel three branches hitting him, tearing up his clothes before falling down somehow managing to keep the crown on his head.

****

He had to come up with a plan...To create a strategy. But plans were Logan’s domain - not his. He was creativity and bravery and...a hero. Thomas’s hero, but now he wasn’t so sure that he deserved the title.

He knew nobody could see him here so he sat there hugging his knees in the middle of the dark wood. He wished Logan was here - not right now of course, not to see him like that but..just being with him. He missed Virgil's snarky comments and Patton’s puns...he wanted to go back, he wanted home. Suddenly he shivered - the thought of Patton in some dangerous wilderness, or Logan dealing with a dragon or Virgil without his powers horrified him.

\- I might not be a hero, but they need me.

He got up and continued walking the only way he could imagine – forward. He moved deep into the forest until he couldn’t breathe anymore and then just a little more, until his leg caught on the tree root sending him flying hard on the ground a second time for a day.

The smell of dead leaves and soil filled his tired lungs; his crown fell from his head. His eyes felt hot, blinking away the wetness and then, he let it happen. Crying, resting in the mud. He was adamant with his decision. He knew he would have to get up. His courage has brought him here and now. And now…now Roman had no idea what to do next. He was no Logan. And certainly not Deceit – that snake would have figured out the way. Roman sobs were quiet, he turned, lying on his back looking at the sky between the patterns of trees surrounding him.

-What would Logan do? He asked gazing on the tree tops before remembering just that…

“ - Searching for better point of view”… His leg hurt a bit, just as the palms of his hands and his knees when he slowly rose up, he picked up a crown and with a little thought used the fabric of his already torn up cloak to strap it to his belt. He also wrapped some of the cloak material around his arms, remembering the survival videos he once watched with Logan. He glanced around searching for the tallest and most approachable tree.

-Thank specs. He muttered, smiling. That tree was a beast – he has harmed his hands climbing it. But the view – it was worth that, he suddenly thought that this was something Remus could enjoy as well. Climbing like a squirrel, leaving bloody handprints and looking at the world beneath him. Roman smiled. The forest lasted far on east and west but he noticed a distant sparkle on the south. Too wide to be a lake – it could be sea or even ocean. The geography of the place was a total mystery. On the north the grimly looking mountain pick pierced the sky. Not looking friendly.

-South it is, then. He muttered. Roman moved fast, maneuvering his way through the wood, it wasn’t easy but his determination and longing has pushed him forward. It was getting dark. He dogged branches and avoided tripping on tree roots. It wasn’t easy, sure, but he felt better, he thought about his friends when he caught himself singing. And before he realized it, he wasn’t along anymore. Tiny voices joined the song as backup vocals, Roman’s eyes widened in surprise but he continued, allowing the melody spirit carry him further. His moves become lighter as if he was dancing rather than walking in the wilderness. I can count on you…And you’ll be there it felt so weird - happiness and sadness mixed together, not so heroic sure, but it was bleeding out, right from his heart.

The song stopped and then Roman realized that he is surrounded by various animals. Patton would be so happy. He smiled, feeling the ache in his chest. They understood, they asked worryingly and though he couldn’t put it in the sentences he understood them too, every little one of them.

\- I am heading to the sea. I need to find my friends. A particularly active bird was flying around him tweeting with concern.

\- I know it’s getting dark. Roman sighted, looking down. One the rabbits slightly pushed him with his tiny paw attracting his attention.

\- Where? Is it safe? He questioned remembering Virgil’s cautious frown. The rabbit was sure the place was safe and… kind. Roman thought about it before nodding in agreement.

-Lead the way little general. The rabbit looked around proudly, fluffed up his tiny tail before running forward. Roman smiled and followed closely with ease. The other animals were moving after them. It wasn’t very far, though the night fell quickly and they barely made it on time to find the light coming from tiny windows. Roman paused estimating the house. The small stony hut looked like it had simply grown out of the earth - covered with moss and ivy. Two uneven windows shone with warm yellow light. A small patch of light was leaking under the wooden door. Roman paused. But the rabbit didn't hesitate - he jumped straight to the smaller window climbing in and within a minute a door opened revealing a strange formed shadow. Roman had no sword, but he braced himself moving closer carefully. Rabbit wasn’t scared at all – he ran forward and started making circles, jumping around the tiny figure.

\- Hello? The person walked closer and the moon came through the trees lighting him with its tender shining. Gavin? Roman thought but managed to stop himself from asking it aloud. It couldn't be Gavin even if he looked exactly like him. … Hot springs created an open pool under the sky. He entered the slightly glowing water that smelled like pharmacy and herbs – it was giving him a burning sensation on his skin. He felt dizzy, but continued to sink into the spring. He settled into, looking up at the pitch-black sky lighted only by the silver moonlight and distant stars. Roman’s mind drifted back to his friends, to Thomas, then he closed his eyes and submerged. The images in his head become so vivid he could almost touch them, it felt right to let hot water bite his wounds to distract him, and perhaps underwater it wasn’t so important whether he was crying or not. He reached the surface breathing catching a strange déjà vu, like that has already happened before, but maybe not to him. He felt like he could reach it… reach him. But when he opened his eyes he was alone, well except for the moon, the stranger-wizard somewhere in his house behind Romans back and forest full of unseen life. Whatever it was it left a trace of sadness within his heart and the moon wasn’t going to give him any answers. He slowly walked out of the hot spring, wrapping himself in a blanket the Wizard had given him.

-You’re on time. Soup is ready. Not-Gavin smiled, before stretching and yawning.

-You haven’t told me your name. Roman walked closer, shyly covering himself with the soft fabric of the blanket.

\- The name doesn’t matter that much. The young-looking wizard smirked while filling the bowl with hot bouillon mixed with vegetables.

\- What is important is not what you see. Or even what the others see when they look at you. Roman blinked, taking the bowl, and if his hands trembled a little he managed to steady them before accepting his meal.

\- Your value does not equal the appreciation you get from others. Roman almost coughs but when he lifted his head to question the wizard he saw him eating his soup peacefully. The rabbit had taken a nap beside them.

\- I need to find my friends. If you could help…

\- What you need to find is not a person but rather a reason, but it sounds too new-age, don't you think? I’ll give you a hint. The story arc usually goes around main characters. The eye of a hurricane as you might have heard is the safest place – because everything happens around it. Roman didn’t answer simply staring at the wizard and feeling way too tired for this conversation. Thomas wasn’t a teenager any longer and Well I am afraid I can’t spoil the story too much for you and besides your wounds need some rest. He pointed in the direction of the bed that just happened to be in comfortable proximity from the lit stove.

-But where will you? Not-Gavin laughed carelessly pointing the finger on his hammock.

\- I prefer it to bed anyway.

Roman thanked him and almost crushed on the bed. His body felt abnormally heavy. He blinked a couple of times staring at the calming darkness of the ceiling. Something warm, surprisingly heavy and fluffy jumped on his feet. He was too tired to be frightened before identifying the unknown source of heat as little general. Wizard was still walking around the hut by the time Roman fell asleep. He dreamed of forests and castles, waterfalls and small villages, dark houses and giant trees and the deep blue sea. Someone called his name and then there was a song, it soothed him with the promise of …home?

Rain woke him up early.

Not-really-Gavin-Wizard left him a set of old but wearable pants and shirt, note and a bowl of porridge. He finished the bowl and decided to attend to his own clothes or whatever remains of them. He made himself a tiny ribbon from the broken and relatively clean parts of the cloak to stop his hair from falling on his eyes. He washed the fabric carefully and put them to dry above the lit stove, while searching for a need and thread. Luckily his search was a success. He had taken his time looking around the hut. He couldn't, however, search too thoroughly out of gratitude and respect for the young looking Wizard.

Waiting was never his strong side so he sighed and picked the still wet shirt. Fixing his things wasn’t adventurous, but Roman found out that knitting helped him to fight off the worry. The fact that he had some experience on the matter also helped.

He picked the tiny crown twirling it in his hands. Prince right? And where had it got him? Roman frowned, smiling bitterly putting it aside. He reached trying to get a hold of his power again and again just like it, the forest still nothing happened. Roman felt numb. He wasn't Thomas's hero, and If he wasn't even creativity who was he? He sighed and returned to something he was actually able to do – stitching.

By noon the wizard was back and his clothes didn’t look perfect but definitely less-rag-looking. Except for his cloak, that was beyond repair. He was checking his work when the door opened with a loud BAM, and the wizard entered the hut bringing with him rainwater, herbs and the smell of the forest. He rushed to put the cattle on the fire while Not-Gavin was busy sorting the herbs. They drank tea listening to the sound of rain and the rabbit chewed on a carrot. Roman felt strangely aware of every little sound, every little detail. The shadows and light, the sensation of the old fabric wizard gave him, while his clothes were still in dreadful shape. Something was tingling inside of him – ticking like a clock. He knew it was counting time until this moment would be over, until and he would have to continue his search. He changed into the now clean and stitched fabric of his costume. It was nice knowing that he could still do something right – even without his powers. Even when he was struggling with figuring out - who is he to his family, to Thomas, to himself.

The Wizard gave him a small cotton bag with a couple of baked potatoes and a flask full of herbal tea. Roman thanked him again, regretting that he didn’t have anything in return. The rain has stopped. The time was up. He said his goodbyes before walking out of the door. Wizard waved at him even after he turned his back. Roman knew that. From the hut, the sea wasn’t so far away.

\- Goodbye little general - Roman kneed in front of the rabbit.

\- It's time to part our ways. Rabbit looked at him seriously before the birds flew closer taking something from the tiny backpack he was wearing.

-What is it? Asked Roman looking at it.

\- oh. It was the crown. Rabbit was now holding it in his paws, before lifting it up. Romans heart has skipped a beat. He wanted to argue but the rabbit was looking at him so patiently with understanding and support. He didn’t dare. He bowed his head down, accepting it, his eyes felt hot, his throat hurt. Paws gently put a crown on his head. Birds tweeted enthusiastically. Roman lifted his head. It was nothing more than a symbol but it felt real. He pushed his doubt away, and then turned back to the rabbit that seemed to like the idea of following him in his adventure.

\- No. He looked at the not-so-convinced looking rabbit.

\- I …I don't think it would be wise to leave your forest. I…appreciate your help my friend. Words came out strained. It was time to say goodbye. He looked at his hand still holding on to the red ribbon, before slowly giving it to the rabbit. - I am sorry I don’t have anything of worth to give you. But maybe you can keep it as a memory? Paws gracefully accepted the red ribbon. Acceptance, comradeship Roman wished he could freeze the moment just to feel it a little longer. Sure the rabbit might have been an illusion – “a figment of imagination” as Logan might have said, but what was the difference between the rabbit and Roman? He got up, turned and walked to the clearing. His eyes were burning with tears that haven't fully formed. It was stupid - the rabbit wasn't real but...it felt real. No it was real for him. He did left his new friend to find his old ones. By the evening Roman was looking at the peacefully looking waves.

The trees were finally closing behind his back. He stopped taking a deep breath of the fresh salty air. His heart was racing, the wind disheveled his hair. Mesmerizing as it is the sea caught his attention completely. And yet he couldn't stop but wonder what his next move should be?

-Roman? Is that... really you?


End file.
